


Red

by stargazing_lions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, just a short klance drabble, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazing_lions/pseuds/stargazing_lions
Summary: Lance loves the color red for a reason, and that reason is Keith.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first Klance fic! This is just a short and sweet drabble! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Red suited Keith.

Not just because his red jacket made his black hair seem impossibly darker. 

Not because his red armor hugged him perfectly. 

Not because of the power he exuded as he stood beside his red lion. 

No, Lance decided, those weren't the reasons that red suited Keith. 

Red suited Keith because of the way he blushed as Lance tucked a strand of hair behind his ear one evening in the kitchen, it suited him because of the red of his lips as the two broke apart from a kiss. 

Red suited Keith because of the excited fire he left tingling in Lance’s veins as he walked past the taller boy, running a finger down his bicep before taking his hand and pulling him towards their shared room, a soft and mischievous grin playing at the corner of his mouth. 

Red suited Keith, Lance had decided, because of the red tie he wore as they said “I do” on some alien planet, surrounded by the ecstatic faces of their closest friends. 

And it's because of these reasons, because of Keith, that Lance answers the question, “What's your favorite color?” without hesitation, and the answer is always the same: red.


End file.
